I Had A Dream
by MissJJD
Summary: A kind of one shot sequel to Heavy Lies The Crown Indeed. What there is of a story takes at the end of Comic Perversion following the heated exchanges between Olivia Benson and Rafael Barba


Brian Cassidy's face flashed on her ringing cell phone Olivia Benson hit the decline call button. She didn't want to talk to him, maybe because of what Amaro had said before leaving or maybe something else. The call she desperately wanted to make would have to wait as a petite blonde knocked on her office door.

Finally leaving the building Olivia had declined another call from Cassidy. Picking up the message as she exited the elevator it told her he was going to be very late. Relief shouldn't be the emotion that she felt.

Drinking alone was getting to be a habit with her these days and she didn't like it; the being alone or the drinking. She recalled the last time she had been home alone drinking and the vivid dream that had ensued. Her body tingled at the recollection but her heart was heavy. It had been a rough few days and with everything that had been going on with the Josh Galloway case, she hadn't had a chance to think about what'd been going on with her. Recalling the dream she'd had about Rafael Barba brought that all home. She hadn't liked what the ADA had said to her, but deep down she knew if the situation was reversed, she would have reacted the same way and said the same things to him. She had looked deep into those penetrating green eyes of his; almost holding her breath as he had told her with a catch in his voice and heartfelt sincerity that he want wanted her to stay commanding officer.

She pulled her coat tighter around herself, pushing her hands deep into the pockets. The snow was still thick on the ground and the night air was freezing. Olivia shivered, it was late and the majority of Hogan Place was in darkness. A few lights were dotted across the New York County District Attorney's Building. Normally she could cut her teeth on Barba being in his office, but tonight she wasn't so sure. He'd had a tough few days as well and she wouldn't blame him for wanting to blur them in a scotch or two.

The door to his office was ajar, the cleaners perhaps. Barba wasn't at his desk. But his leather briefcase was and his dark overcoat hung from the stand in the corner. Pushing the door slightly she saw him. He was looking out of the window at the streets below. His pale blue shirt sleeves rolled to the elbow. His hands were pushed deep into his pockets. Olivia couldn't help but notice the action had caused his pants to tighten across his arse. Barba had a nice butt. She smiled sadly. He was pensive, deep in thought. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. Things had been tense between them when he left her office and she didn't want to make it worse.

Olivia Benson suddenly had an overwhelming desire to walk up behind him slip her arms around him and just rest her head on his shoulder. The thick carpet dulled any sound she made. The slatted wooden blinds at the window concealed any reflection. And in a few seconds she turned an overwhelming desire into reality.

"I'm sorry Counsellor." She whispered against his ear. Wrapping her arms around him and resting her cold face on his shoulder.

She had feared he would pull away when he had stiffened and removed his hands from his pockets. But his surprisingly soft hands came to cover hers and they stood there in silence. Unmoving for what seemed like an eternity. Olivia savoured the warmth emanating from Barba's body and the understated scent of his oh so familiar cologne filling her nostrils.

_Rafael Barba had spotted Sargent Olivia Benson on the street below his office. It wasn't too busy at this time of day and he would know her anywhere. He had half expected her to turn and walk away but she'd continued into the building. He honestly hadn't heard her enter his office, the first he became aware of her presence was when her arms slid around him. Her actions surprising him. His professional instinct tensing his body telling him to pull away. But his instincts as man were stronger. He knew he was right what he had said to her, it didn't stop him feeling like a complete shit. He could hardly say they had parted on good terms earlier but she was still talking to him. And now here she was apologising to him. Holding him. He wanted to take her in his arms and stay there forever. _

Finally he moved, turning within the circle of her arms. His expressive eyes searching her face. She smiled, her dark eyes falling to his mouth. His lips were soft and gentle as they brushed against hers gauging her reaction. She moved closer. Her fingers playing with the dark hair that touched the collar of his shirt, pulling his head forward and his lips back to hers. She ran her tongue across them, his mouth opening to her as he pulled her closer. His hands tugging gently at the belt of her coat so it fell open allowing them to slip beneath it. She let out a breathy moan feeling the warmth of his hands through the thin material of her silky shirt.

A noise outside of his office distracted him, the door had remained open. He took a step back, stroking her still chilled cheek. ""Mantén ese pensamiento."

Olivia slipped her coat of her shoulders dropping it onto the back of a chair, she moved towards his desk, resting against it as she had done many times before. She heard the door click shut.

"Now where were we?" Barba said as he returned.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at his choice of words.

His head tilting questioningly to one side as he tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, his hand in no hurry to move. "Not quite the reaction I was expecting."

Still smiling she began to explain. "I had a dream"

This time it was Barba's turn to laugh. "Strange time to quote Dr King at me Sargent Benson" His quick wit was ever present infusing humour into the room.

She laughed once more grabbing the end of his expensive tie jerking him closer and continuing. "A few weeks ago. After that awful case in Jersey, Clare Wilson…"

"How could I forget?" He kissed her neck as she continued.

"I was at home, it was late I was doing some paperwork. I had a glass of wine or two. Mmmm…" His lips were soft and very distracting as they trailed a path of burning heat from her ear to the base of her throat. "I must have fallen asleep. I had a very vivid dream. You said those exact words to me before." Her hand slid into his short dark hair bringing his face to meet her own.

"Before what?" He asked. The same devilment she had seen so clearly in her dream twinkling in his beautiful green eyes. "Esto tal vez?"

His gaze so intense she had to remind herself to breath as his mouth came crashing down on hers. Demanding but gentle, Olivia's mouth willingly opened to his probing tongue as it explored the soft cavern. The kiss deepened yet further their tongue's duelling. Olivia tracing hers erotically against the inside of Barba's top lip. She heard a low guttural moan escape from deep within him and she pulled away. She could see the surprise fear almost in the ADA's devastatingly attractive face. She fought to keep her face straight and her desire in check.

She hadn't planned this. Of course she'd remembered the dream. Hell every time she walked into his office she remembered it, but that was all it was. When she had left the squad room. She had just wanted her friend back, to make sure they were ok. The minute Rafael Barba's lips had touched hers, something inside had ignited. At first a tiny gentle flame, the tenderness in his kiss had fanned.

"No actually Counsellor, from my recollection it was more like this."

She adjusted her position, spreading her feet she pulled him hard against her. Perched on the edge of his desk she brought his groin flush against her own. His arousal turned that tiny flame into a raging inferno.

"And your hand, it was here." She captured his bare forearm and placed his hand on her breast.

_This wasn't how Rafael Barba had imagined his day was going to end. He had been meaning to leave for almost an hour. He had accomplished next to nothing since he had returned to his office and had spent the last 15 minutes starring aimlessly out of the window. Even the idea of a large whisky had failed to move him from the spot he found himself rooted to. Holding a post mortem on a case wasn't something he did, what was done was done. He couldn't change that, even if the outcome wasn't what he wanted. Truthfully though it wasn't the case had been bothering him it was the effect that it had had on Olivia Benson and on their friendship. Their heated exchange had hurt him more than he would have thought possible. As her arms had slipped around him a few moments ago it dawned on him why that was. What shreds of professionalism he clung to had vanished when Olivia placed his hand on her full breast. Feeling the pert nipple through the silk shirt. Sheer arousal prompting his words._

"_And tell me Olivia, where was yours?" _

The dream was seared onto her brain. Whoever said you rarely remember your dreams was an idiot. She knew exactly where her hand was and what she did next. She looked into Barba's twinkling green eyes, his beautiful mouth lifted by the faintest of smiles. She dropped his zipper and slipped her hand inside the well-tailored dress pants, feeling his erection straining against the material of the underwear he wore beneath them. Barba didn't moan as he had done in her dream. Her name fell from his lips almost like a curse as his hot aroused flesh reacted to her still somewhat cold hands as they curled around him. She was sure there was some archaic rule somewhere about an NYPD officer having sex with an ADA, let alone in his office, on his desk in a government building. She didn't care.

Olivia shifted back onto Barba's heavy wooden desk pushing back files and his name plate. Her hand still in his pants stroking his cock, he was so hard she wanted to feel him buried deep inside her. The strong hand that had been gently caressing her breast moved to deal with the buttons on her blouse. It slipped easily from her shoulders revealing a black lace bra, this item of clothing was discarded with equal ease. A guttural moan escaped from her lips as Barba's hands covered her breasts, the nipples rigid against his soft palms, aching against his tormenting fingers. She finally freed his bulging erection from the confines of his pants as her own pooled on the soft carpet. How Barba had managed this she neither knew nor cared. His mouth once again covered hers his tongue languorously trailing along the inside of her bottom lip. Her whole body ached for him. His mouth dropped to her breast, his tongue reeking another blissful assault on her senses. His teeth gently nipping at the raised peak. His erection was pressed against her embarrassingly damp panties. Olivia ground herself against him, her hands dropping to his hips, manoeuvring him towards her burning heat. His length was impressive as he pushed gently into her, allowing her muscles to relax and adjust to him. A fresh rush of moisture encircled his throbbing flesh. He withdraw slightly before he thrust back inside of her. Her head fell back, his given name tumbling from her lips. Exquisite pleasure racing through her body as he rhythmically moved in and out. She whimpered in ecstasy as he picked up the pace. The desk wasn't the ideal place to match him thrust for thrust, she wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper inside. They fell back sprawling across his desk scattering more of his files and desk accessories in their wake. The angle brought him into direct line with her clit, his pubic bone massaging the sensitive area as his cock filled her. She wanted to scream his name as her orgasm tore hard through her body. Something reminded her where she was. His shirt and tie long since removed, she muffled her cries into his shoulder. Her teeth biting down onto his surprisingly toned flesh. Her body tightened and contracted around him as wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her.

_Rafael Barba felt Olivia Benson tighten around him, his aching cock consumed by a delicious silky wetness. His body revelled in the feel of her how she responded to his touch. Having sex with her over his desk wasn't really him, but god it was so hot she was so hot. She was amazing. He thrust harder and faster into her. Her back arched off of his desk pushing her flush against him his cock buried to the hilt in her wet folds. He couldn't hold back any longer. _

"_Voy a venir" He whispers breathlessly into her silky hair. A husky moan and he cums long and hard._

As they come down from the aftermath of their orgasms Barba asks "then what happened in your dream?"

Olivia grins broadly at him before answering "I don't know I woke up" She pauses looking into his handsome flushed face. "But this time I don't want to wake up"

Smiling and gently running the back of his hand across her now very warm cheek he suggests they sleep on it together.

7


End file.
